darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
About Darkspore
Darkspore is a video game based partially on the 2008 video game Spore. It is described as "a fast-paced, sci-fi Action-RPG in which the player battles across alien worlds to save the galaxy from the mutated forces of Darkspore."[http://www.darkspore.com/overview.php Darkspore overview] from the official website The game was released on April 26, 2011, for Windows. It features a much advanced version of the award-winning real-time character creation and editing technology first seen in Spore. Plot Warning: Spoliers The Crogenitors were a race of unrivalled scientists and had built a large galactic empire. They had mastered mutation and used their knowledge to create an army of genetic heroes, that became known as "Living Weapons". But the discovery by Crogenitor Xylan of the E-DNA, an experimental amino acid that bonds to DNA, changed everything: it was used to weaponize life itself, and it was capable of achieving millennia of evolution in hours. However, the E-DNA was unstable and all of the subjects who came in contact with it were transformed into a genetic nightmare and connected with a hive mind known as "The Darkspore". The E-DNA rapidly turned into a virus that spread all over the galaxy, killing everything in sight. The end result was war. All genetic heroes were slaughtered, almost all Crogenitors were killed, and the Crogenitor empire dissipated star by star. Six surviving Crogenitors were put in cryogenic pods. Xylan was thrown into exile and E-DNA usage was outlawed. In his exile, he injects himself with E-DNA and becomes The Corruptor, master of the Dakspore. Five of the surviving Crogenitos were sent to planets with surviving genotypes, accompanied by the AI network HELIX, and tasked with constructing new Living Weapons untouched by Darkspore. The final surviving Crogenitor was left asleep indefinitely, awaiting the moment when the HELIX network had stabilized the E-DNA. After 1000 years the HELIX succeeded. The 7th Crogenitor was awakened and began to gather the new Living Weapons, strengthening them with the stabilized E-DNA. Starting with only a few brave heroes, the Crogenitor Insurgency, as it became known, grew to the size of a small army. The Insurgency raided all Darkspore strongholds, discovering more comrades along the way. They grew ever closer to their ultimate goal of purging the Darkspore from the galaxy... In the end, the Corruptor's hideout is located on the ruined desert planet of Scaldron. After an epic battle that reflects the other boss fights, the Corruptor, master of all genesis types, is defeated, and he explodes into a burst of white light and his roar of anguish slowly echos away. After his demise, all that remains of him is the mask of Xylan, lifelessly laying on the ground. HELIX then informs the player that without their leader, the Darkspore forces are splintering; The mutation mines orbiting Verdanth were shot down, the sun finally arose on Nocturna, the energy fields on Zelem's Nexus were restored and repaired, the technology on Infinity was reclaimed by the natives, who proceeded to eraditcate the remaiing Darkspore, and the ice that has been plaguing Cryos for centuries is finally starting to melt away. The game then zooms back down to Scaldron where Xylan's mask lay dormant on the ground, but one of the mask's eye holes flickers red before the screen fades out... Game Requirements The system requirements were released on the Darkspore forum and are as follows: FOR WINDOWS XP * 3.0 GHz P4 or Intel® Core™ 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent or faster * 2 GB RAM * A 256 MB Video Card with support for Shader Model 3.0 containing these chipsets or better: NVIDIA GeForce 8800 ATI X1900 Intel® HD Graphics * The latest version of DirectX 9.0c * Microsoft Windows XP Service Pack 3 * Up to 10 GB of hard drive space * Broadband Internet Connection Required FOR WINDOWS VISTA * 3.0 GHz P4 or Intel® Core™ 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent or faster * 2 GB RAM * A 256 MB Video Card with support for Shader Model 3.0 containing these chipsets or better: NVIDIA GeForce 8800 ATI X1900 Intel® HD Graphics * Microsoft Windows Vista Service Pack 2 * Up to 10 GB of hard drive space * Broadband Internet Connection Required FOR WINDOWS 7 * 3.0 GHz P4 or Intel® Core™ 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent or faster * 2 GB RAM * A 256 MB Video Card with support for Shader Model 3.0 containing these chipsets or better: NVIDIA GeForce 8800 ATI X1900 Intel® HD Graphics * Up to 10 GB of hard drive space * Broadband Internet Connection Required Note: that there are no system requirements for mac as the game has not been announced for mac yet. Development Official Darkspore Site The Official Darkspore website, Darkspore.com, is defunct, and its official forum was erased from existence. Darkspore: Limited Edition On November 03, 2010, the main Darkspore website was updated with new, drastically different graphics and layout, a Tumblr feed, and an offer to Pre-order a Limited edition version of Darkspore, that would immediately unlock the powerful Quantum character, Maldri, along with 3 exclusive stat-boosting armor parts. This offer expires on January 31, 2011 and is available at the EA.store here. However, this pre-order offer can still be seen on the EA online store, causing some confusion. The art for Maldri and the exclusive parts are found on Darkspore.com's Tumblr feed. Also, a recent trailer of this offer was released in the UK. San Diego Comic-Con Darkspore was officially revealed at this place, time, and date. From the Comic-con Website: ‘‘6:00-7:00: Video Game Reveal: Maxis Studio— Maxis Studio (The Sims and Spore video games) has just announced their next project, a brand new, Sci-Fi Action-RPG based on the DNA of Spore. Join key leads from the dev team, Thomas Vu, Paul Sottosanti and Lauren McHugh, for the first game reveal to the public! Room 3’’ Beta-testing Sign-up On /11/03/10/, the Sign-up for the Darkspore newsletter feature on Darkspore.com changed into a Sign up for the Darkspore Beta application. This was first mentioned by Mike Perry at the PAX Expo. Recently, Maxis has been releasing Beta-keys, both through give-away offers, and to people who have signed up. ESRB Rating Although most places show its ESRB rating as RP (Rating Pending), in checkout at the EA online store, it shows its rating as T (13+). If you go to darkspore.com it shows the rating as 12 on the cover. Related Articles Gameplay For more information about Gameplay, click here. Characters & Classes For more information about Darkspore Characters, click here. Planets & Places For more information about Darkspore Planets & Places, click here. RELEASE DATE: 26/APRIL/2011 Category:Darkspore